


Gallagher

by AlwaysInWonderland87



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cats, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInWonderland87/pseuds/AlwaysInWonderland87
Summary: This is the first fic I've written. I plan on writing more, just couldn't think of more at the time I wrote.





	Gallagher

Chapter 1  
It was a cold winter night in the Southside of Chicago, as Ian was just finishing up his shift at work. “Holy fucking shit, it’s freezing out here!” says Ian to no one in particular.  
As he’s walking back home, he hears a sound coming from behind a dumpster in an alley. Not knowing what it is, he proceeds cautiously, and sees the smallest black kitten. “Here kitty kitty” Ian calls, trying to get the kitten to come out from its hiding spot. When it finally comes out, Ian realizes that it has the prettiest blue eyes that he’s ever seen. He tucks the kitten into his jacket and takes it to get warm at the Gallagher house.  
Once he gets to his room, he puts the kitten on his bed. “Now what should we call you?” Ian asks the kitten, who just looks at him adoringly. “What the hell is that?” questions Fiona. “It’s a kitten.” replies Ian, sarcastically. “No shit, Sherlock. I know it’s a fucking kitten, but why is it in your room?” Fiona snaps. “He was hiding in the cold and I couldn’t just leave him out there, so here he is.” he tells her. He goes to pick up the little ball of fluff and gives Fiona his puppy dog eyes, “so I can keep him, right?” he pouts. “Yeah, yeah fine. But don’t expect me to take care of it.” she says while walking out of the room. “Alright bud, let’s go to sleep and we’ll figure things out in the morning.” They snuggle up on the bed and fall asleep.

Chapter 2  
In the morning when Ian wakes up, he realizes that the little black fur ball is nowhere to be found. “Shit! Here kitty, kitty.” he calls. After a few seconds, the kitten comes out from under his bed meowing. He picks him up and heads downstairs to get him some milk. After getting him settled in front of the bowl, he decides to check Facebook to see if anyone has posted for a lost cat. Scrolling through his newsfeed he notices that there’s a post shared from Mandy Milkovich, saying that her brother Mickey has lost his kitten. So, he goes on and messages Mandy about the cat, since there’s no picture on her post he wonders if it’s even the cat that he has. Within minutes she responds, telling him exactly what he didn’t want to hear, that it’s indeed Mickey’s. They make plans for him to come by to bring the cat home.

Chapter 3  
Ian ends up waiting until the kitten is finished with his milk before he gets him home. While he’s drinking, Ian takes a couple pictures of him so that he can remember the cuteness of him, he snaps the perfect picture of him when he looks up with a milk mustache. Once he finished drinking the milk, Ian scooped him up and off they went to the infamous Milkovich house.  
Walking up the steps, he hears yelling coming from inside the house. Not knowing if he should knock or just walk away and tell Mandy that he’ll meet up with her later, the door swings open and out runs the most beautiful guy Ian has ever seen. “What the hell do you want?” he asks sarcastically “Yo Mandy! I think one of your boyfriends is here!” “Assface, shut the hell up! Oh, hey Ian!” Mandy says to him, “Come on in.” Ian goes in the house and notices the guy walk off and slam his door. Not knowing how many brothers Mandy has, he can’t say that was Mickey, but he really hopes it was.  
Mandy starts talking to Ian about school and other shit before she remembers the reason that he’s actually here. “Oh yeah! I forgot you had Mickey’s cat, hold on.” “Hey Assface! I think you might want to come out here.” she hollers towards the door that just closed minutes before. Before you know it, the door opens and out walks Mickey, with his ice blue eyes and jet-black hair. Holy fuck. “What, Mandy?” he sneers. “Don’t ask me, ask Ian.” she turns around and walks into the kitchen, leaving Ian to fend for himself. “Well, Firecrotch?” Ian unzips his jacket and pulls out the little guy, handing him to Mickey. “Holy shit! Where have you been, Gallagher?” Huh? What did he just call that cat? There’s no way its name is Gallagher. “What did you just call him?” he asks perplexed. “I called him his name. Got a problem with that?” He shakes his head at Mickey, “Nope not at all, just find it funny that his name is the same as my last name.” “Yeah well, I have him, so I figured I’d name him after something I couldn’t have.” Ian looks at him confused, “Something you couldn’t have?” Mickey turns around and stops once he gets to his door, “Yeah, Gallagher’s named after you.” He goes in his room and slams the door shut. What the fuck, Ian is speechless.


End file.
